Kara
Kara is a Valkyrie Armor that specializes in elemental flame archery and axe combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie or Fire Valkyrie. The armor is currently belonged to Atsuko Kagari. Descriptions and Characteristics Kara is Valkyrie Armor with red and white coloration as well as one of four Elemental Valkyries. The armor is made of Great Lindworm scales-based Solais Metal, forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli under comission of Beatrix Cavendish many generations ago. Bearers of this armor said to have Passion of Fire and as temperamental as flame itself. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Kara Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. According to Ursula, Kara Armor's earliest bearer was one of Woodward's most trustworthy follower and Akko's distant predecessor. The armor then passed from master to apprentice over the course of generations. However, during Naglfar's resurgence and attack on Thapoli, the latest bearer of this armor was killed by a mysterious adversary, prompting German and Asger to search for new successor at Luna Nova. Kara Armor, alongside Geirskogul and Skogul armors, eventually made their way to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy as their latest successors. Skills & Abilities As with other Valkyrie Armors, the armor designed to bestow any witch who wear it enhanced strength, defense, and power to superhuman level. Made from Solais Metal, the armor can withstand magical and physical attacks and its power can be used in Ley Lines-free areas. The armor's strengths however, noted to be above average compared to standard Valkyrie Armors, so much that Akko, who don it for the first time, able to fight on par against Elder Erik and his Mega Apollyon and even throw them around with little effort at one point. For combat, as the armor specializes in archery and axe combat, the user has greater advantage when using either axe form or bow form of her Valkyrie Blade or ordinary axes or bows as the armor increases her performance with the said weapons. Kara has an affinity with the element of fire and is capable of withstanding higher temperatures than other Elemental Valkyries. The armor also designed to enhance its wearer's flame magic and even enable her to conjure flames without a wand. In addition of affinity with the element of fire, Kara armor can unlock a boost in power and speed that is unleashed by sprouting Ephemeral Wings, allowing the user to vanquish enemies instantly as well as fly without need of broom. This ability is shared by its sister armors, Geirskogul, Skogul, and Eir. Possessing considerable tensile strength while light-weighted at the same time, it gives the user considerable speed and agility. Weapons & Equipment *'Kara Bracelet': The vital part of Kara Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic red bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of matching circle with yellow four pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Ephemeral Wings': A pair of mechanical wings which drastically increases the user's speed and enable flight without broom. *'Twin Ribbons': In contrast of the rest of Elemental Valkyries' ribbons which only decorative features, Kara's ribbons double as weapon due to possessing golden barbed rings (which resembles Luna Nova insignia) on each of their ends. As such, they can be used for long range attacks, defense, and ensnaring objects. They can also be used as grappling hooks. Variations Pics Gallery Kara Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes & Trivia *In legend, Kara was often called a Wild Storm personified. Calm and collected at one point, then unleashing her fury upon the next. It was said her tears would cleanse the blood-soaked battlefields. This alludes majorities of the armor's bearers who said to be as temperamental as flames, Akko included. **Kara armor was named after Sigrún's later incarnation mentioned in the Edda poem Helgakviða Hundingsbana. *As some elements of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series references tokusatsu series GARO, Kara armor adapts minor elements from following Makai Armors: **'Garo Armor (Garo León Kokuin Version)': Kara's twin ribbons which ends with barbed rings resembling Luna Nova insignia alludes twin ribbons of Leon Luis' initial Garo Armor form known as Garo León Kokuin Version (牙狼レオン刻印ver.) from Garo: Honoo no Kokuinn. **'Zen Armor': Kara Armor's unique ability to compress flames alludes similar ability of Zen armor. *Originally designed from scratch, BSoulstone improved the design of the armor with inspiration from white colored, enchanted version of main characters' robes which featured in episode 25 of Little Witch Academia anime before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries, creating a beautiful and gallant design. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse